


If You Worry

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Alfred smiled after he approached a coffee shop. One last errand for Bruce Wayne.





	1. Chapter 1

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Alfred smiled after he approached a coffee shop. One last errand for Bruce Wayne. He remembered carrying many boxes he purchased earlier. Barely able to see anything. At least he managed to place the boxes in the vehicle without problems. At least villains weren't present. Villains such as the Sewer King. Baby-Doll.

Every word about Baby-Doll was remembered. How she suffered from systemic hypoplasia. Remained a woman in a toddler's body. Mary Louise Dahl played Baby in Love That Baby for years. Used a catchphrase to avoid trouble. ''I didn't mean to.'' 

Bruce's other words about Baby-Doll? Her decision to depart from Love That Baby after a new character was introduced. Cousin Spunky. The one responsible for shoving Baby's head in her birthday cake. Humiliating her. Stealing her spotlight.

How Baby-Doll yearned to be with her television family again. Her decision? To capture her television family and tie everyone around a table.   
Place a stick of dynamite in a birthday cake. Never expecting Batman to save everyone. Certainly never expecting him to follow her into a House of Mirrors. Viewing a reflection of how she would look without her condition. Using a weapon in a doll to release bullets. Tears being released with bullets. Batman approaching Baby-Doll prior to new tears. ''I didn't mean to.''

Alfred opened the door and stepped into the shop. His eyes were wide as soon as he observed Baby-Doll approaching him with a cup of coffee. He recognized Baby-Doll's six blonde pigtails and light blue eyes. Her violet dress. Alfred remembered what Baby-Doll was capable of. At least after what Batman said to him about her.

What else was Baby-Doll up to?


	2. Chapter 2

Baby-Doll viewed Alfred stepping back at a fast pace. Startled, her eyes widened before she released the cup of coffee. Her eyes were on coffee after it contacted the floor. Baby-Doll viewed Alfred slipping on coffee and flailing. She continued to view him when he fell forward. When his body struck the floor. She turned to a few wide-eyed people.

Baby-Doll began to smile. Her tiny arms were behind her back. There was a big smile. A glance at everyone. A shake of her head. ''I didn't mean to.'' The big smile remained. 

Alfred winced before he lost consciousness.

Two hours went by. Alfred opened his eyes at a snail's pace. He winced again after he saw nothing but bright lights. Alfred looked to one side. Eyes were wide as soon as he viewed Bruce standing by him. He saw worry in the latter's eyes. 

''I should have been with you when you went to the coffee shop, Alfred. I could have protected you.''

Alfred started to smile within the hospital. ''Please don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine.''

Bruce smiled. ''I didn't mean to.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
